


Just another day

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, bestiesWonHui, brokenJun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: A random talk between two besties, one with broken heart, one with many theories coming from books.
Kudos: 1





	Just another day

“Are you okay? I mean, it’s so sudden.”

“She’s just another girl, so yeah. Another broken heart for me.”

Life is funny. One day you are so madly in love with each other, thinking that both of you are soulmates, imagining the perfect family will be build, but at the end of the day, it doesn’t happen.

When Jun receives an invitation, specifically a wedding invitation, he’s speechless. One month ago, the one who named in the invitation card, she, confessed that she liked him. She gave him lots of presents, wishes and the lists go on.

“I don’t understand, Wonu. How come? I mean..”

“Hate to say this to you Jun, but, the fact that she has always be kind and loving is never to be equated as a sign of her always going to stay by your side.”

“You know what’s funnier? My parents want me to get to know their friend’s daughter. They said that I’m not even showing any effort to settle down. Like seriously? In this situation? Just after I was broken?”

“So what did you say to them?”

“I asked for few months more before the so called ‘introduction’ thingy.”

“What is exactly are you expecting, Junnie?”

“I don’t know man. I’m just hoping that I will meet a person who values me as much as I value her.”

“Jun. In life, people may not value us, but God values us. People may not see the qualities in us, but He does. Now that you are still single, invest in this time to develop your qualities.”

“But I don’t what to be single forever, Won. It’s already 2021. I’m just not like you. I need a company.”

“If it is companionship that you seek, be a companion for someone else. Someone out there needs what you have. A comforting hug, a listening ear, your time and your special attention. When you are not selfish with what you have, God will bless you with more of what you need.”

Jun nodded.

“By the way, you know what, single people also has their own life! According to the facts, single people who manage their life effectively will have the blessing of freedom. They have the time and energy to do the things that married people do not have the time and energy to do anymore.”

“But do you not afraid, if you’re not married then you’ll grow up alone, like being forever alone? What if you get sick, who’ll take care of you, Won? When you’ll get older, like, 50s or something, other people will have their family bonding moment yet there’re still you, alone in a big house, accompanied by a pet. In this case, I doubt that you can adopt a pet. You know, they said that the elder people will usually have systemic illness thus this whole pet thingy is not a good idea unless you buy a fish in a tank.”

“Woa. Stop worrying about when it is going to happen, Junnie. As for now, live every day to your fullest. And surrender the outcome to God. Always trust in His perfect timing and in His perfect ways. And be prepared to accept whatever fate and outcome that eventually is written to be yours. Remember, there is good in everything that He determines for your life.”

Jun tilts his head. Since when did his bestie become so knowledgable about life philosophy? Or it is just him missing this other side of Wonwoo?

“And also, don’t forget asking God to show you the signs. Be open to the signs. Then ask Him to direct your heart. Live in the present. Worry less about the future. And keep being the best you that you can be.”

Maybe Jun lost his attention to this side of Wonwoo since he’s busying with his other life, forgetting that he has this kind of friend.

“Regarding the lady that your parents said, I think it’s a good choice if you want to accept the offer first. If she’s okay, receive the love with open arms and open heart, but remember, this is still human love. Just keep a watchful eye too on the fickleness of the human mind. Most of us do not even know what we want. We are still searching. And in the process, we could get hurt, and on this same journey, we may unintentionally hurt others too.”

“Wow, Jeon Wonwoo. I’m impressed. Since when did you become like this?”

“Since yesterday. I just finished reading a book. Those words came from the book. Do you want to borrow the book?”

_Ah, no wonder._

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes taken from the book: You Are Loved.


End file.
